


Blazing Alpha

by ZombieCerberus



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, And SUPRISE Elliot is a alpha, Angst, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, also Tyrell is a beta, but Tyrell is definitely lovestruck, or obessesed, romantic relationship?, still undecided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCerberus/pseuds/ZombieCerberus
Summary: AU where Tyrell is the middle class Beta, fighting against his position in society while struggling to stay float when he discovers a doorway to something much better; fsociety._________________________________“I’ll do anything to show you my loyalty.” After a moment the electronics screen glitched then a voice spoke.“Anything?” It was distorted, rough, and unnatural. Yet, hope painfully bloomed in Tyrell’s heart.“Anything” Tyrell promised.





	Blazing Alpha

“Let me join you, please.” Small pebbles on the concrete ground seemed to pierce through his silk-like trousers, the pain a distant buzz in the back of his mind. His legs were numb now, he couldn’t remember how long he had been kneeling there. Time slipped through his fingers like sand, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

He’d lost his career and his years of cunning actions were meaningless now. Everything, the only thing he ever truly aimed for had burnt out of existence right in front of him. How long ago had it been since they turned their backs on him? How long had it been since he kissed his wife’s cheek goodbye in the morning before making his way to his vast office surrounded by clear windows while his secretary silently prepared his coffee?

Had he truly missed his old life at one point? He couldn’t imagine it now, especially not when he now faced the option of a much better future right in front of him. He didn’t want to go back to his frigid apartment, too cold due to his wife's orders. It helped her complexion, she simply said. His wife- he couldn’t, no, won’t go back to her. Not to her underlying insults, his offers of a mutual affection discarded, a wife who used him time and time again when he couldn’t refuse her with the dense alpha scent that lay on her skin.

He didn’t want to go back to that office, too ample and too empty. Void of warmth it was too, only his cup of coffee made by his constantly frightened secretary temporary warmed his chest. How fast time seemed to have passed when back then everything seemed to advance much too slowly.

“Please” He pleaded again. The screen was the same deadly quiet as it had been since he arrived at the location. If he looked up Tyrell knew all on the blank screen would be his own reflection kneeling on the floor in front of the low table containing the laptop. This was his only chance, a chance he clawed and hung onto for months now. Desperate, he was so desperate for this single chance. 

Betas, those who made up the majority of the middle class were often overlooked in favor of Alphas. A basis that was so integrated into their society that Tyrell hadn’t questioned it, but he was sure he could rise above their expectations. What a foolish dream it was now, Tyrell laminated.

It was his status that prevented the quick climb up the ranks, it was his status that made his fellow co-workers sneer at him when they thought he wasn’t looking, it was his status as a beta that inhibited his chance to break away from his alpha wife. Away from his heavily impregnated wife with a brood not his own. Instead it was another’s offspring implanted into her since she herself was infertile, this information of course hidden away. After her first child, the baby who was given up, her body and mind couldn’t take it- whatever the reason she may have given, at the end of the day she simply was infertile.

She hadn’t wanted to keep trying as his touch was unwanted, something she made known constantly. None of that mattered now- not when his whole future was right in front of him. In the form of the silent black screen. 

“I’ll do anything to show you my loyalty.” After a moment the electronics screen glitched then a voice spoke.

“Anything?” It was distorted, rough, and unnatural. Yet, hope painfully bloomed in Tyrell’s heart.

“Anything” Tyrell promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this will turn out, but since I first saw Mr. Robot I've been itching for an alpha/beta/omega verse where Tyrell is a beta (Would explain his constant anger at his superiors and how they seem to look down at him?) and Elliot is an alpha (he won't be exactly canon since I'm imagining something like a Elliot where Mr. Robot doesn't exist and is more jaded) who of course is the leader of fsociety (perhaps finding a way to not be the face of fscoiety and appointing someone or something else to represent it like in canon and manipulating behind the shadows)  
> Also, I thought it was appropriate to mention I did watch Season 1 and Season 2 in two days flat so it all felt like a weird dream. I've yet to see season 3 and plan to do so soon so I can incorporate certain aspects of it if I think it would make sense. Also, I should rewatch the two seasons to touch up my memory since I binge watched the seasons two-ish(?) days before season 3 was released.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy my work in progress!


End file.
